Lovely Lies In My Own Life Time
by Scarlet Thorrn
Summary: "-As we walk alongside the beach, a cool breeze and warm water splashes against my feet. I look out to the ocean and I sigh. "What should I do with you Cato?" Cato smiles, and turns to me. The look in his eyes masks of importance, I feel myself struggling to take in breaths. "Marry Me?" He asks-"; More inside as I set myself up for marring the victor of the 74th Hunger Games!
1. Prologue :and: Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I started writing this a while back, but I still am! All and all, the first part is more happy-go-lucky:p, but them again it's good to be happy sometimes XD **

* * *

**Summery Of The First Part:**

**Twists and Turns throw themselves as me as I set myself up for the challenge of marrying the victor of the 74th Hunger Games. Cato.**

* * *

**Prologue**

As we walk alongside the beach, a cool breeze and warm water splashes against my feet. I look out to the ocean and I sigh. "What should I do with you Cato?"

Cato smiles, and turns to me. The look in his eyes masks of importance, I feel myself struggling to take in breaths, his voice rings in my ears as he says. "Marry Me?"

I shake, my breath catches, then I find myself melting in his strong arms, and cot in his powerful kiss... We hold it, then draw away slowly. He's still holding me as I gaze up into is eyes. I can't speak, so I nod. He smiles, making my stomach drop out from under me. I feel an unending happiness as he kisses me again, sealing the promise he made me long ago...

* * *

**Part 1**

**~The Marriage~**

**Chapter 1**

I look around and curl up on the couch in the warm, silk blankets from the Capital. Living in District 2, isn't so bad after all, and being with Cato is even better!

I lie down, all rapped up in a lavender bundle, I try to close my eyes, but I can't help but raising my hand to again stare at the diamond ring. It is beautiful, the bright dazzling diamonds are secured on a thin silver band that encloses perfectly around my ring finger. It is simple, and I love it, and I love Cato.

I know it to! For when he walks into the room, my heart jumps, and I intently sit up so he can come beside me.  
He dose, and I don't hesitate to curl up, and lay me head on his chest. Cato puts a strong arm around me, and holds me tight, whispering in my ear. "I love you."

A broad smile curves the ends of my lips, "I love you to." I whisper, meaning it to the fullest!...

* * *

**Well that's the first Chapter! I'll post a few more before returning to the regular weekly chapter thingy XD. Oh yeah, most of the chapters in the first part are pretty short ;). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres Chapter 2! Again these first 3 chapters a REALLY short! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

  
My hand brushes through the line of silk, lace, and another material I'm not familiar with.

Picking out a dress must be one of the most difficult decisions I will ever have to make! Deciding to marry Cato was easy, I couldn't speak that day on the beach when he asked me, but I could move, slightly. So my answer had been a nod for a yes. Of course it had been a yes! I would have married him the first day I met him 12 and a half years ago. Of course we were too young then, only 7 and 8 years old, but still, that young blond boy who never seemed to notice me was still the one I fell for, and hard!

I sigh, still remembering the feeling of my heart doping as my eyes passed over him for the first time. He was the cutest, bravest, most incredible boy I had ever met! And watching him win the 74th Hunger Games made me the most thankful and happy person alive!

Although I have to admit, it was sad watching the 2 lovers die, it was also sweet watching Peeta sacrifice himself for Katniss! In the end Cato still won, but seeing that was touching... But now, I have my man! My soon to be husband that I love! The victor of the 74th hunger games!

I smile, and shake my head at the thought, then to my surprise, my eyes pass over the most beautiful white dress in the universe...

* * *

**Alright well I hope are enjoying my lazy writing! **

**~Scarlet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: So I noticed I have been forgetting to add a disclaimer with the two previous chapters. Well, yes, I did write this story (Lazily :p) But Cato, and all actual "Hunger Games" Charterers belong to Susan Collins, like they should! XD **

* * *

Chapter 3

I twirl around in the dazzling dress that I'm sure is the one! The bright gems, and twists of fabric that make up the lively roses, seam to pop off the material in a flower bed that stretched out the length of the long skirt.

"Oh its adorable in you!" says a women in pink.

I smile politely, "thank you! I love it!" I say, spinning around again. This of course brings on a cores of sighs, and "aww"s from the people around me.

"Oh you must get this one!" edges a women in red.

The lady in bright green agrees, then asks. "Oh darling who's the lucky man? He's simply going to pass out once he sees you in that!"

My eyes light up with pride! "Cato, victor of the 74th Hunger Games!"

The 3 women who are around me, all have their mouths wide open as I laugh. _Cato, if only you could see this!_ I think to myself.

The women in pink is the first to say. "Well I never!" The two ladies in green and red agree.

"You are one lucky girl!" says the women in green.

The women in red sighs. "I bet every girl in the District wishes she was you!"

I laugh again, then turn, and stare into the surrounding mirror thinking, _Oh Cato, I hope you'll love it as much as I do!_

As if the lady in pink could reads my mind, she says. "He's going to be stunned dear, absolutely stunned!"

I smile, knowing that he'll love me no matter what!...

* * *

**Well, like I said, this part of the book, (the first part) Is pretty much just happy XD But I hope you like it! I would totally love if you would review the story! It would just be grate knowing _someone_ actually reads this :p.**

**~Scarlet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! I hope you like this chapter, it's a little longer then the others so it's probably better! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I smile as I step out of the car, the bag with the dress in my hand. Quickly, I go inside, and place the dress in a closet, just in time before Cato walks into are room, and slips his arms around my waist. I laugh, and he kisses me. A sweet loving gesture that only makes me laugh more. He docent stop kissing me, and it isn't long before I find myself with my arms around his neck, and his hands slipped around the curves of my waist.

My mouth moves in unison to his, all I'm thinking is that I don't want him to stop, I want to stay like this forever, kissing him, and letting out little giggles as I do.

But alas after a while, he finally pulls his lips away from mine, and gazes into my eyes. Like he's said it a thousand times before, "I love you Lu," and like every time, my heart melts, and I feel like I'm falling for him all over again, like that day I first saw him in the training center. Oh how my heart had melted when he first saved me from my fall off the rock climbing station, it had been so romantic in my mind! Even though it really isn't!

What had really happened is that I had been training, well more like just shooting a few arrows, since my family and I were just visiting the District. Anyway, I had been working on some kind of puzzle when I first saw him. I had been doing fairly well, but my hands stopped in their tracks as I spotted him breezing by me to go work with a sword. He was the cutest boy I had ever seen! And there was just something about him that made my body go into overdrive. Since I was only 7, I never really felt any feelings towards a boy before, and it was strange suddenly having to come up with an explanation for myself why I had to keep looking back at him!

Throughout that day, I could never shake him from my mind. I probably would have had a much better time at the rock climbing station if he just hadn't been there, walking by me as I worked on solving puzzles.

When I had finally made it to the top of the rocks, the young man that worked there, told me to wait, he had to do something, but he would be back soon, of course though, he wasn't back soon. No. It was a good 20 minutes before I finally got fed up, and started to climb down myself.

I reached the ledge, and took a breather, then I turned around, and was about to make it down the rest of the way, but my foot slipped, and my body fell off the small ledge, and only my hand was keeping me up.

I used my other hand to hold on, but it was clear my fingers were slipping, I bit my lip, I was scared, no, terrified! The fall wasn't big enough to kill me, but being 7, I couldn't help but scream.

As my breath was in rasps, I heard people below me, talking and chattering on what to do. Since for a resin I don't remember, I wasn't wearing a harness, and if I fell, it would be a good probability that I would brake at least a few bones.  
My hands were then slipping, my lungs had run out of air to scream, and they couldn't take in another breath. As my fingers were letting go, I whispered. "I'm sorry," to no one.

Then I'm to tired, I let my hands go, and I think I'm dead, but something catches me at the last second. It was firm, and strong, and I remember it clasping around my waist.

It took my several seconds to then realize, it was an arm, but not just any arm! The arm of a cute 8 year old boy, who was not only holding onto me, but the ledge as well.

"Are you ok?" he asked, not dazed at all by the task of keeping us both secured.

"Uh I-I" I stuttered.

He nodded then said. "Come on, lets get you down."

The next few things were blurs, all I am sure about, is when we reached the bottom, I missed the secured pressure of his arm around my waist. I was just so shaky, him being there to steady me was the only thing that kept me on my feet, and that was true, for when he let go, I stumbled forward, and fell over. As I said, I couldn't understand what happened next, but it was some ware in between the lines, of my mother freaking out, and my father thanking Cato for saving me.

I did thank Cato to, but it was more of a nod and a half heard whisper of a, "thank you"...

I blink, as I am brought back into reality. "I love you to" I say in a barely audible voice, he presses are lips together softly, then drops his hands and starts to walk out the door, but as he's despairing into the hallway, I catch his wink, and the image of his brown blue eyes makes me stutter back, and fall onto the bed.

I hug myself waiting for the day I can finally be with him fully...

* * *

**I really hope you are enjoying this! Please do review and say what you think! Really, I'm a better 3'd person writer then a first, but i'm trying me best :D**

**~Scarlet**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

****I take hard breaths. "Just one more week, just one more week!" I mutter to myself. But really, its no help, I'm still dieing from, well from everything! The pressure, the problems, the arrangements, the love? Its killing me!

I shake my head, and bury my face in my hands, and Cato! "Oh Cato, what can I do about you!" I mutter.

"You don't have to _do_ anything!"

My head jerks up! I'm surprised to find Cato lumbering over me. He places something in front of me, and I have to stare at it for several seconds before I realize, its just a glass of water. A cool, refreshing glass that I sip down gratefully.

Cato laughs. "Thought you could use it!"

I smile and look up at him. He kisses my forehead, and I giggle. "Thanks."

He smiles warmly, then gives me a long, meaningful kiss on the lips, and again the passion kills any sense of independence that I have when I'm with him.

We pull away, and I gaze up into his eyes. He grins at my love sick expression. "Glad to help."

Then he moves, and walks out of the room.

I sigh, but am now happy and rejuvenated! How he dose this, I don't know! But now I can tackle my task with love and support from my lover!...

* * *

**A short chapter but the next is longer...**

**~Scarlet ,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the car circles the chapel, my heart races, it's tomorrow! It's tomorrow! I can't say how my heart is literally flying around the room, and my stomach has started a butterfly home!

I swallow, and Jenna has to ask twice before I respond. "L-u are-you-in-there?"

I turn to face her. "huh?" I say, still sort of daydreaming.

She shakes her head, then laughs. "Oh, Lu! Your hopeless!"

I frown. "And why would you say that, hmm?!"

Jen gives me a side ways glance, then turns the car around and starts to head back to mine and Cato's home.

"So," she starts. "Anything-" she pauses and looks at me directly. "_New_, between you and, lover boy?"

I laugh. "Don't let him here you call him that! He might literally kill you!"

Peeta had caused Cato enough trouble in the Games, and Cato really then just wanted to forget him all together! Then, I'm thinking about what Jen said, _New?_ I think. Then it hits me, like a wrecking ball, smashing agents a stone wall. Her tone and everything, it all made sense!

"What, no!" I defend myself. "He!-gets-to-wait!" I say between gritted teeth.

Jen only laughs, and says "Right right, well I'll bet he'll have fun with you tomorrow night!"

I frown and cross my arms, then I look out the window in a fail attempt to block Jen out... Even though she's the one driving the car.

Of course, then Jen says. "Or you'll have fun with him!"

This, I have to smile at, and it isn't long before I'm laughing along with my life time friend yet again!

Since I can never stay mad at her, its no surprise! We laugh all the way home, making jokes, and even sitting out songs! And when we finally get home, and Cato isn't there, we head right up stairs to try the dress on me again!

* * *

**I really hope you guys are liking the story! Lol, it ****_dose_**** get better!**

**~Scarlet**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Give it a turn!"

I roll my eyes, but do what my best friend Jen says anyway. The dress moves like a white silver fountain, splashing around gems, across the dawning flower bed.

Jenna gasped. "Oh you look magnificent!"

I smile, a bit unsure about tomorrow. "You think he'll like it?"

Jen docent hesitate to jump of the bed, and carefully hug me. "Yes!"

I laugh then I here the door stating to open... Jenna runs to it, and slams it shut! "No no! You can't come in"

I here Cato's voice calling from the other side. "What's going on in there? Lu!?"

I shudder, "Um, just hold on a sec!" I try my best to get the zipper in the back un-dun, but me hands fumble at the clip. "Jen!" I say harshly.

She holds a finger up, then slips outside to the other side of the door. I here her and Cato talking, but I can't make out their words, because I'm trying to get the zipper un-dun, witch really is a VERY hard job!

Finally after real long minutes of failed attempts, I get the clip and the zipper down, and slide out of the dress. I stuff it back into the case, and then I am just in time as I grab a blanket off the bed, and through it over me, when Cato barges through the door!

I have rapped myself in the blanket, but still he stares at me with his mouth open. My heart jumps, and a warm red blush seeps up from my neck to my cheeks.

After a few awkward seconds, he smiles, and winks. "I'll see you later." he turns and casually walks out the door.

Then a very messy haired Jen stumbles in. I roll my eyes, and drop the blanket. I don't care if Jen sees my in my bra and underwear, but I know I couldn't take if Cato saw me! Well at least before tomorrow night anyway!

I quickly dress in short shorts, and a lose red plaid top.

"What was that all about?!" I finally ask as Jen gets up, and makes herself comfortable on the edge of the bed.

She laughs, "Oh sweetheart you don't know what I had to do to buy you time! That I see you have barley used to do anything!"

I roll my eyes again, then I laugh. Ok then, I'll be fine, Cato hasn't seen me yet! But really, inside, I can't wait till he dose!..

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue to post? **

**~Scarlet**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I noticed that everything in the first part, is well, happy! Well, I did kinda start writing this by an accidental whim, but I'm still gonna go with it! Right now, I'm done the first part, and yeah, it's all really happy, BUT things do get gloomy in part 2- so I hope that makes up for it!**

**Anywho, hope y'all like it!**

* * *

Chapter 8

As my eyes flutter open, my stomach goes in circles. Today is the day! Today is the day the man I love will become my husband! Tonight, he will take me for his wife and lover, and I will take him, oh how I will take him!..

It takes me while before I realize, that he's sleeping right beside me.

He has is arm around me, and he's still holding me, breathing slowly, as I lightly run me fingers through his blond hair, then I can't take it anymore!

With delicacy, I brush are lips together, but then his eyes shoot open, and he stares at me. I don't move and neither dose he. We stare at each other, are lips locked, and I feel something else in me… It's a different kind of love, the kind that makes you really want someone! And boy do I want him! But I'll have to wait a few more hours at least, then I can have him all to myself! With no one in my way...

His eyes then soften, and he holds me tight.

We just stay there, rapped in each others arms, are lips pressed together, but my eyes aren't closed. Neither are his. You might count this as not one of are most romantic kisses, but its only that we both know we have to go levee each others side for at least a few hours, and really, I don't think I can bare it!

I want to be with him, forever... To never have to levee his side again! But most of all I never want to see him in pain again, like I did 2 years ago... Watching him fight the other tributes to the death and all that! Really, it almost killed me to see him in any pain at all!

Now he no longer bares the scars of that terrible arena, and thank Peter he doesn't talk about those cursed days now!

Cato knows how much I really do hate the games, watching all those kids die for no resin, and I am thankful that he respects that. I can barley make it through watching them every year, but hearing him go on about them would not only brake my heart, but kill me inside as well...

I shudder as we pull away, he stares into my eyes, he doesn't have to say it, but he dose anyway. "What's wrong?" he smiles. "You nervous?"

"What!?" I say sitting up.

He grins, but makes no attempt to get up as well. "Oh well I'm just saying you seam kinda, worried that's all."

"Worried?!" I snap at him. "You should be the one worried! If you don't behave I swear I'll-"

I'm stopped by him wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me onto his chest. Now I can feel his slow heart beets through his white shirt.

"Oh how I love it when you get strict with me." He says.

I give a sort of growl noise as a response. "Its gonna get allot worse if you don't behave today young man." I scold him, but this only makes him laugh.

I turn my head a bit to look at his face, but I find this is a mistake if I was trying to keep my anger. For he presses his lips ageist mine, and makes me melt yet again in his arms.

As we pull away, he smiles, and before I know it, he's up, and heading to the bathroom.

I frown and cross my arms, then I look to my right at the clock on the dark brown wooden night stand. 9:14 AM. I shake my head, and get up, I have a LONG day ahead of my, and Morice will want me at noon to fix my hair, apply my makeup, and help me into the dress and shoes, then do any touch ups to make me one of the prettiest girls in the world...

* * *

**Well, like I said "Happy!"**

**~Scarlet! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, our Internet was down for a little while- that's why I haven't posted anything in a bit- but here is chapter 9!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I feel so protected and safe in Cato's arms. Nothing can describe the feeling that's burning in my chest at this moment. As his arms are enclosed around me, I can't help but sigh, then bury my face into the folds of his shirt.

He kisses my hair, and mutters. "Your beautiful."

I look up at him, and give a weak smile. Really I don't feel beautiful, no really I feel like a nervous wreck! But him saying that always make him seem all the more sweet. My soon-to-be-husband, oh how I love him! I am sure, completely sure, that this is the right decision, I know I don't have a single doubt in my heart about making this man my husband! It's just, well I can't really say, nervousness, worrisomeness, anxiousness, these are all understatements!

I stare up into his brown blue eyes, and he wipes away a strand of chocolate hair from my face.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out... What is there to say really? Thank you, for brushing the hair out of my face? I really don't know! But then I learn I don't have to say anything, for he bends down, and meshes our lips together in most likely one of are best kisses yet!

As we slowly pull away, an unexpected laugh escapes my throat. He stares into my eyes, then he starts to laugh as well.

What we are laughing about is will probably always remain a mystery to me! But it's sweet and fun, and still he is holding me ever so wonderfully!

The laughter docent stop for awhile, and when we finally do stop, I'm left holding his hands, and starring up into his eyes. He kisses me one more time, long, hard, and filled with passion!

Then again before I know it, we draw away, say goodbye for the next 5 or 6 hours, and he go's out the door, leavening me behind, hugging myself to the core.

I sigh, I know I have to go! Quickly, I get ready, and head out the front door to do my duty! It's only 9:37AM, so I know I have plenty of time before I need to head to see Morice. So, I turn my car, and go to drop by Jen's real quick!

* * *

**This chapter was a little short, but the rest in part 1 really aren't, well at least most XD!**

**Anywho, so, Please Review? I love reviews! ,!**

**~Scarlet**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok well, here is chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Stop freaking out! You'll-be-fine!"

I spin around to face Jen, I almost feel like crying, which is strange because I really have no reason to!

I try to spit out words, but as I thought, a tear rolls down my cheek, and when Jen see's it, she stops pushing me, stands up, and hugs me tightly.

She doesn't let go, and neither do I. We just stand there, me crying on her shoulder, about- well I can't say. It's another one of those times when you just can't describe what your feeling. Your not able to control your actions, you just do what your body dose without really holding back.

We stay there, hugging each other, till finally I know I have to grow up and stop crying. Mama I'm a big girl now, and I'm certainly not going to cry on my wedding day for no reason! Oh well, at least Morice hasn't done my makeup yet!

I only realized this morning, that if you don't bother to apply your makeup, and only just brush and comb your hair through, then you can be up and out of the house in around 15 minutes! And really, I don't look to shabby, sure a bit of eye-liner and some mascara, would have totally completed everything! But I look simple _and_ pretty, the thing I think Cato's likes best on me.

Jen and I pull away, and I give a sort of teary laugh, she laughs along with me, then of course, she must make me switch back into serious mode.

"Alright Lu Lu!" Jen starts. "We need to get you ready, and wipe away those tears!" She waves a finger at me. "Morice ani't gonna like seeing you with red puffed out eyes!"

I sigh, and roll my eyes, then were off to the bathroom to attempt to wash away the tear stains I had so freely made on my cheeks.

After a while, we mostly succeed, but you can still tell that I have being crying. Oh well, Morice can always work magic on me!

I smile, then turn away from the mirror on the wall to Jen, who is now grinning because we both know we have to pick up the dress, and head to Morice…

"Do you think everything will be alright?" I ask Jen un-surely.

She nods her head. "Yes! Now come on!"

We get our things, and go to the car. Jen docent let me grab anything to eat, saying. "Morice will tell you if you can eat or not!"

I frown as I settle down into the car. "That makes NO sense!"

Jen only laughs, "Oh you know Morice! He always has reasons!"

I do up my seat belt on the passenger side. I know Jen will wan to drive, she always does! But I can't help but feel like throwing up, maybe its because I haven't ate all day, or maybe its because I'm nervous… I really don't know, so I just smile as we drive back to my home.

We get the dazzling dress from its hiding place in the back closet, then we hop right back in he car and go strait to Morice's!

* * *

**Well, this one is pretty short, but the next one isn't! Next time I'm heading to Morice's to get my makeup done as well as my hair and I'm to be helped into my dress! Then it's off to the wedding!... Hmmm, I wonder if Cato had a bachelor party... I swear to god if I find out that he did and he had strippers, I'm gonna kill him!**

**Until next time! :D**

**P.S. ~Please Review! I Love reviews :3!~**

** ~Scarlet!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok well this chapter is a little while longer, (compared to the others! XD) But it's late and I'm being lazy so I ain't gonna edit it for now! Sorry about any mistakes though.**

* * *

Chapter 11

_Splat!_

Another pounce of a liquid cream barricades against my face. I wince, fighting the urge to wipe my eyes, and look around.

I feel Morice, using a soft cloth to wipe my face. It only takes him a moment, but then he takes the cloth away, and tells me to open my eyes.  
I do, and I see him and Jen, starring at my face, with their mouths open, an their eyes wide.

I cock my head to the side. "What!"

Morice smiles, and holds up a mirror.

I gasp as I look into it.

I glowing… My skin looks so alive and well toned, at first I can't believe that's me! Morice, hasn't even put any makeup on me, and I seem so illuminated and smooth, my brown, usually dull eyes, are radiant and bright! Like milky brown chocolate over a smelting fire of rose's.  
"Oh Morice." I start slowly, my voice is filled with thankfulness and awe. "It looks, incredible…"

He smiles. "Well you look incredible!"

I smile, a tear comes to my eye, a thankful tear, that I can't help but let slide down my cheek as I smile at his heavenly work.

Morice rises a finger. "Ah ah ah! No crying! We still need to put the rest of your makeup on, and I can't have you ruining everything with tears that can wait!"

I smile, and carefully wipe it away. "Alright! You right!"

He laughs. "Of course I'm right!"

We all laugh, and then Morice walks out of the room to go get some concoctions of makeup products that will make me beautiful, so me and Jen are left along…

"Oh you are just amazing!" Complements Jen.

I smile, lightly running my fingers over my now delicate brush tip skin. "Do, you think Cato will-"

Jen interrupts me. "Like it?! No way! He'll love it! You are so dam beautiful Lu!" She flares her arms up. "He'll be knocked right of his feet once you walk in!"

I laugh. "I hope your wrong! I would like the wedding to go's as planned!"

"Oh and it will!" Says Morice as he walks back into the room, caring some kind of case. He smiles. "Your special day is going to go perfectly!"  
Jen nods and agrees. "Yep it will! You two are going to be grate!"

I smile weakly, my stomach docent agree, but I don't mention that I'm going to throw up if I don't eat! So instead. "Morice…" I start slowly.  
"Yes?" he asks, opening the black fur case to revile a million different pieces' of makeup, that I have no doubt he knows each by name and brand.

I swallow. "Can I, uh, eat something? I haven't really all day, I mean uh, eat! And, well I'm starving!"

Morice eyes me, he is obviously taking this into a deep consideration.

After a minute, he says. "Normally, I would say no, but since I know you wont eat until tonight…" he sighs, and steps out of the room for just a second, then returns with a small sandwich. "Here" he hands it to me, I thank him and eat quickly.

When I gobble down the every last bit of the turkey sandwich, I see him and Jen starring at me. Jen looks like she is suppressing a laugh, but Morice looks shocked, and maybe even a bit disgusted!..

"What!?" I finally ask.

Morice rises his hands, and draws his mouth to a pencil line, he then turns and digs into the makeup box.

I look at Jen, who is now really looking like she is about to explode with laughter!

"What?" I ask her, in a mousy tone.

She only lets out a small chuckle and shakes her head.

I frown and then stare at the ceiling. Morice walks up to me, and tells me to close my eyes. I do, and I feel him doing something to my eyelids. It's uncomfortable, and I really don't like it when he tells me to open my eyes, and look up.

I think its some kind of eyeliner, but I'm unsure because its different somehow. The way he's coving it is strange, and slightly ticklish. Luckily though, its over in less then two minutes!

Morice steps back and back and examines his work, tilting my head from side to said as if he was a wood carver, and he was trying to figure out how to carve my head witch must be some kind of block of wood.

After a moment, he again tells me to close my eyes.

Now I feel him brushing my face and neck with a think, soft brush, that I really don't mind. Its soft tail is a pleasant stroke against my skin, and I happily smile at it as Morice works.

The use of brushes continues for quite a while, around my face, on my cheeks delicately, and now surrounding my eyelids.

I don't speak, only let Morice work his magic. He spends quite a bit of time on my eyes, going from brush to brush, powder to powder, and patenting them I'm sure beautifully!

I think, we're on the seventh brush on my right eye, when he finally stops, moves away, and tells me to open my eyes.

I do, and I see strange expressions on Morice and Jen's faces. I coack my head to the side. "What?" I say sheepishly.

Right away Morice tells me to close them again, and when I do, he gets right back to work, but this time on my lips.

I feel the slick, smooth, suspending coat of lipstick being spread over my lips. He using some kind of small watered brush to apply the stuff over my mouth.

I twitch as he suddenly stops, and dabs my lips with something else. Then I feel another coat of lipstick being applied. But this one, seems fuller somehow… Perhaps more heavy would be a better term, but really I have no idea! If you haven't noticed, makeup and other workings isn't the thing that I'm biggest on.

After my lips are done being hit with cosmetics, Morice gets to work a few other things, that I think he's already done. So he's probably most likely doing some kinds of touch-ups.

Then as I'm thinking about what he bushing my cheek with, without a warning, something's cleaning out my ear, it feels really wired! And my body wants to pull away, but I don't, and thank God its over quickly!

After that, my nails are being done, that is over quick too, and I hear Morice saying something about that it dries quickly.  
"Oh this brand is the best Louise! Simply the best! It comes from District 1, and it is simply fabulous on you!"  
I smile. "I hope so" I say, really meaning it to the fullest!

Morice gives a laugh. "Oh you look amazing! Don't worry! I think Jenna is right! Cato's going to be knocked right off his feet!"  
A smile comes, but I neglect to ask whether or not I'll be able to move once he's done! For as light as my face feels, it also feels like it weighs more then a thousand pounds!

I end up sighing, and saying. "Well I hope he likes it!"

The next few minutes go by quickly, then Morice tells me to open my eyes, but docent let me look in a mirror yet...  
He walks around me, then puts some kind of cream in my hair right after he brushes it. Instantly, after he applies it, I feel a soothing wave of silky moon-like water wash over my skull, and my hair dives into a calm smooth sea, that Morice lets me run my fingers through once before he tells me to stop.

He uses a comb to bring it back, then gets to work with his clever fingers in braiding parts of my hair.

This goes by quickly, and before I know it, he asking Jen to hand him clips and thin, pretty much invisible elastics, that he uses to bring the braids up behind me head.

I'm sitting here, anxious to spy what I can't, when I feel curls sliding down into front of my face. Morice pushes them to the side, making some kind of side bangs, then moves around me, to tie the braids.

After a few more knots and ties are placed, he moves away, and when he and Jen circle me, I see them gasp, and grin at something.  
Again I ask. "What?" But Morice only shakes his head, and goes out of the room, and returns with the dazzling flowerbed dress, with the fountain of sparkling gems…

He instructs me to undress. After I do, the dress is slowly lowered onto my mostly exposed body.

As always, the soft under-fabric is pleasing ageist my skin, and when Jen dose up the zipper and the clip in the back, Morice helps me in the surprisingly not to high heels, and then the thin piece of material that is placed on the back of my head for the vale.

Then, they truly step away, and I am not only being looked over by Jen and Morice, but other people looking through the window are starring at me. I don't ask "what" again, well at least not really. I can only manage to get out half the sound, before Morice lowers the huge curtain, that covers the bigger mirror.

My mouth hangs open as I look at the image before me.

Its not a person that there, but something else… Something like a fairy, gliding through this world towards me as I walk towards the mirror.  
I touch it, unsure if that's really me! My face is still glowing, but the unclipped eyeliner and steaming eye-shadow, gives the appearance that I'm from another world! In this world, people have eyes that shine like the sun, and features that are so real you have to question if your really there!

I look at the dress then. It's the same beautiful piece of shinning art work that I first saw, but as I my eyes tear from my face to it, and then the dazzling bright, creamish white shoes, my lungs fade of any air that was left in them.

"Oh, Morice! How-how-"

I feel him touch my shoulder. "Its alright." he says quietly.

I am still starring at the imagery picture of the fairy tail princess before me when I say in a mousy tone. "Is, that really me?"

Even though I can't see it, I know he's smiling. "Yes dear, that's you…" He touches my hair, and my eyes shoot up to it, and again I gasp.  
My hair is as lovely as everything else, the curly side bangs hang along on the front of my face, while the rest of my top hair is pulled back in braids that meet at the back of my center head, and burst out on lively curls, that I can't help but touch. They are so soft and sweet, and it's so beautiful how they join in with the other curls at the base of my head. It makes a whole chocolate jungle, that when I run my hand through and make the curls go striate, and then let go, they bounce right back into the same clingy shape!  
After a meaningless space in time, I turn and throw my arms around Morice!

He laughs and lightly hugs me.

Our embrace only lasts a moment, but it's grate, and when we pull away, I gaze into the mirror, I see I still look as beautiful and dazzling as the first time I looked!

I blink, catching another glimpse of the purple tail eye-shadow. "Thank you" I whisper when I open my eyes. I say it louder, my voice ringing with sweetness. "Thank you, Morice, so much, for everything!"

He just smiles. "You don't need to thank me, your beautiful…"

Jen then comes up to the other side of me, and puts her arms around me. "You are just the most stunning person I have ever seen!"

I fight tears, "Now to find out what Cato will say…"

* * *

**Well how you guys holding up eh? Next time our little protagonist is off to her wedding to marry the man of her dreams! XD **


End file.
